Our Song
by laura4992
Summary: This is the second installment of my Taylor Swift series, inspired by SpecialBookworm-394. Silly drabble really, no spoilers, fluffy Tike. I hope you enjoy!


AN: Hello! This is the second of my Taylor Swift series, inspired by SpecialBookworm-394. Needless to say, Glee is not mine. If it was, the end of Series Three and Four would have played out VERY differently! :P Please check out Eyes Open, it's just a silly AU-ish drabble I knocked up as the first part of this series. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if you have the time please review, I would really appreciate it :)

* * *

Tina always liked driving around with Mike. They took it in turns to drive, but she always preferred it when Mike drove; she could just enjoy being with him, his arm wrapped around her as he drove. She hadn't styled her hair in any particular way that was different to usual, just naturally straight as it always was. The radio was playing some Top 40 hit she wasn't really interested in, but it got her thinking about music, then love songs, and love songs couples could relate to then-

"Hey, Mike?" She asked, turning the volume down.

"Yeah?"

"What's our song?"

"What do you mean?"

"Couples have a song that defines their relationship, but we don't really have one, do we?"

"You're right, we don't." He mused. "We should listen to different songs and see which one best suits us."

And that's what they did. They pulled up in an empty parking lot, pulled out their iPods and searched for various songs that could be Their Song. The song they would listen to and think of the other. The song they would play on their wedding day.

"None of these songs are right!" Tina whined, tossing her iPod into her bag.

"It's OK, baby, we'll find one someday." Mike smiled, pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly.

It wasn't until the next day on her way home from school that it happened.

She found Their Song.

Instead of texting Mike and telling him straight away, she decided to wait until Glee the next day to surprise him, finding the lyrics online and practising until she knew the words inside out.

She arrived early to Glee club, fidgeting with anticipation as she waited for everyone else to arrive. She briefly chatted to Rachel and Kurt and Blaine, kissing Mike when he arrived and snuggling instantly into his side when he wrapped his arm around her. Soon Mr. Schue entered the room.

"Alright guys!-"

"Mr. Schue?" Her hand instantly shot up, beating Rachel to any speech she had prepared or song she wanted to sing. "I have a song I'd like to sing."

"OK Tina, the floor is yours." He chuckled softly before taking a seat. Tina quickly got up and made her way to the front, turning to the group.

"I know this isn't usually my style, but I found a song I really wanted to surprise Mike with. A song we've been looking for recently. I hope you like it." She grinned shyly at Mike and he beamed back before she nodded at the band who instantly began to play the music, the intro now ingrained into her mind. Her cue came and she began to sing.

_"I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,  
He's got a one hand feel on the steerin' wheel, the other on my heart,  
__I look around turn the radio down he says 'baby is somethin' wrong?'  
__I say 'nothin', I was just thinkin' that we don't have a song',  
__And he said,  
__  
Our song is the slammin' screen door,  
__Sneakin' out and tappin' on your window,  
__When we're on the phone and ya talk real slow,  
__'Coz it's late and your Mamma don't know,  
__Our song is the way ya laugh,  
__The first date 'man I didn't kiss her and I should have',  
__And when I got home, before I said amen,  
__Askin' God if he could play it again,_" She bopped and danced a little as she sang, her eyes focussed on Mike's that were watching her with pride and love, the large grin never leaving his face.

"_I was walkin' up the front porch steps after everythin' that day,  
__Had gone all wrong, I'd been trampled on and lost and thrown away,  
__Got to the hallway well on my way, to my lovin' bed,  
__I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said,  
__  
Our song is the slammin' screen door,  
__Sneakin' out and tappin' on your window,  
__When we're on the phone and ya talk real slow,  
__'Coz it's late and your Mamma don't know,  
__Our song is the way ya laugh,  
__The first date 'man I didn't kiss her and I should have',  
__And when I got home, before I said amen,  
__Askin' God if he could play it again,_"

She walked over to Mike and took his hands, holding them as she sang. "_I've heard every album, listened to the radio,  
__Waited for somethin' to come along,  
__That was as good as our song,  
__  
'Coz our song is the slammin' screen door,  
__Sneakin' out and tappin' on his window,  
__When we're out the phone and he talks real slow,  
__'Coz it's late and his Mamma don't know,_" Mike then took this as his cue to get up and dance with her and she kept her composure, singing as they danced around the choir room.  
"_Our song is the way he laughs,  
__The first date 'man I didn't kiss him and I should have',  
__And when I got home, before I said amen,  
__Askin' God if he could play it again,_

_Yeah, play it again, oh uh yeah,_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,  
__I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I wrote down our song._" The band finished and the group clapped wildly as Mike pulled her close, kissing her lovingly. Moments later he pulled away, beaming at her.

"It's perfect." He grinned before leaning down to kiss her once more.


End file.
